negai
by pengiechan
Summary: Sequel to aitai. Pascal receives an offer she can't refuse and Hubert struggles to come to terms with his feelings. What they decide could make or break their relationship for good. HubertxPascal, complete.
1. when the day met the night

**author's note:** Here we are again! If you haven't read "aitai" yet, you'll need to read that first: this is the sequel, and hopefully the second of three (four? ... five?) in an ongoing series. This takes place three months after the first piece and will be divided into two or three parts. It's all HubertxPascal, but not entirely mush or lovey-dovey stuff. Going into this, you should be prepared for political talk, character development, and a fight or two. The rating will be upped with the second part due to upcoming language and situations.

Comments, feedback, critique, etc. would be awesome. I'm still new to this fandom, but I like what I'm doing, so that's what counts, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

**negai**  
part one - _when the day met the night_

* * *

Over the course of his eighteen and a half years of living, Hubert Oswell had experienced a vast number of challenges. He had been subjected to adoption by a new father in a new nation - losing his birth parents and older brother in the process - followed by several years of difficult studies at a prestigious academy, rigorous military training that resulted in his promotion to lieutenant at the young age of sixteen, and a long journey with a group of travelers who often drove him half to the brink of insanity with mere conversation. He had fought hard, and sometimes even for his life, over the course of his youth. Most men, he surmised, would have only experienced half as much at twice his age. They had been trying times for him, certainly.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the challenge of living with an Amarcian.

After three months of sharing a home with Pascal, Hubert's military training felt like a distant memory of something almost pleasant, almost on the same level as his adventures with Asbel and Cheria as a child. He loved Pascal dearly (although he wouldn't admit to it in public), and was all too glad to have taken the first steps toward spending his life with her, but sometimes...

Sometimes he was tempted to seize her by the scruff of her neck, carry her all the way back to the Amarcian Enclave, and dump her into Fourier's lap. She was _impossible_. And he had no one to blame for this situation but himself.

The trouble had started immediately upon their arrival in Yu Liberte. Garrett Oswell had just learned of his adopted son's rejection of Dylan Paradine's daughter - a fact that Hubert had taken great care to conceal, hoping to reveal the news when the time was "right" - and so the young man's reappearance in Strahta with Pascal by his side had not gone over well at all. His father had immediately jumped to conclusions, deciding that Hubert's refusal had been based on his love for someone else... and although that _had_ been the correct conclusion, his father's words had been far too venomous to merit being spoken, and his plan to lie and speak of Pascal only as a traveling companion had been immediately discarded.

They'd fought with increasing ferocity, harsh words leading to shouting, then personal insults, until a thoughtless remark about Hubert's choice in women had led him to draw his weapon against his own father. Pascal had appeared at his side then, tugging on his sleeve, begging him to stop, but such an action led to Oswell making the insinuation that Hubert was controlled by foolish teenage desires... and even_ she_ had lost her patience then, aiming the business end of her staff directly at his face. The standoff had ended abruptly when Raymond burst into the room, apparently having been spying on them the whole time, demanding that they all stop before he took action. The suggestion that _he_ would somehow put an end to their violence was so ridiculous that Hubert had burst into laughter, lowered his blade, and gone to his room to pack his things.

Pascal had been bewildered by his sudden decision to leave, but he had been completely unconcerned. As he had explained to her, Oswell had given him an ultimatum at the age of eighteen: marry Paradine's daughter or be disowned. The man viewed his son as little more than a bargaining chip in his plans to re-enter the government, and Hubert had of course objected to it. He had informed the president of his feelings shortly after the end of his journey, explaining as delicately as possible that his heart belonged to another... and Paradine had not only understood, but also agreed to keep the matter between them, as not to jeopardize the young man's living situation. Still, no amount of stalling had been able to prevent the truth from coming out eventually, and Oswell's fury at this had been palpable.

Thankfully, Hubert had been well-prepared for the inevitable loss of his room in the Oswell manor, not to mention the loss of his foster father. He had expected it to sting, losing another father... but he hadn't really felt much of anything. Perhaps, he had mused then, his travels had opened his eyes to the true nature of the man who had raised him.

He had called in a favor to an old acquaintance from his days in the military academy, and in a matter of hours he was handed the keys to a small - but comfortable - property on the edge of the desert. There were several rows of snug rental homes in Yu Liberte, many of which were occupied during the cooler months but abandoned in the spring and summer as locals sought shelter from the heat in more temperate climates like those in Windor. He had already been planning to occupy one of these homes, when the time was right, as his friendship with the landlord assured a more than fair monthly cost... and the added bonus of privacy, as he was not the type of man to tattle on his tenants. Hubert had not been planning to immediately live with Pascal in such close quarters, but the home contained two bedrooms on different floors, and this separation in their living space had provided him with at least some comfort.

The whole thing had happened in what felt like the blink of an eye. One day he had been mulling over paperwork in his office, and then only a few days later he was moving his things into a new home with the woman he loved by his side. Months before, he was certain such a change would have ruined him, but he was altogether more relaxed, thanks to his journey. Nothing, he had mused then, could possibly be as trying as fighting Little Queen and her army of clones on Fodra.

But he had been wrong, of course.

Three months into living with Pascal, the two of them had settled into some sort of dysfunctional routine. They worked entirely different hours, on most days, as he was an early riser and she a habitual night owl. Each morning, just as the sun began to rise, Hubert woke automatically with it. He would bathe, dress, and prepare breakfast, then spend approximately half an hour planning the rest of his day; if it was a weekday, he would also prepare a lunch, while on weekends he would often make a list of what needed purchased at the local markets or cleaned in their home. Five days a week, he would then travel to the capitol building to report for work... but not before he climbed the stairs to Pascal's spacious second floor bedroom, quietly opening the door to look in on her sleeping soundly in her bed. On a few occasions she had still been awake at that early hour, hunched over some invention or another, dressed in a dirty tank top and shorts and often drenched in sweat, but most mornings he found her virtually dead to the world. He would often cross the room to her bed and make some adjustment or another - covering her with a blanket, tucking a dangling limb back into her bed, sometimes even shutting off a still working machine - before bending to kiss her softly on the cheek or forehead. And then he would depart, arriving at his desk shortly after seven.

Pascal's days, meanwhile, began much differently than his. As far as he was aware, she typically rose shortly before noon, stumbled into a bath (at his insistence - because he would not fail to lecture her if she skipped one, provided he was not away on business), and then devoured a lunch that usually consisted of fruit and little else. She would then pour herself into her research and experimentation, laboring away on one invention or another. Sometimes she would leave the house, traveling out to see the valkines or explore parts of the desert, and on one occasion she professed that she was homesick and disappeared in the direction of the Amarcian Enclave... only to return a mere three days later proclaiming she was furious with Fourier and that Poisson was turning into a brat. (He hadn't asked for elaboration.) When he returned home in the early afternoon she would greet him cheerfully, and on most days they found themselves becoming surprisingly lost in conversations that took place at the small dining table in their kitchen. He hadn't expected her to show interest in his military career, nor had she apparently expected him to care about her latest discovery or idea for an improvement, but they repeatedly found solace and a willing listener in one another.

But that was the point at which what might have been a normal relationship between lovers began to fall apart. Pascal was exceedingly picky about her meals, and Hubert's best attempts to introduce her to new food typically resulted in the Amarcian making several angry faces before storming away from the table for a banana. When he began to wind down for the evening, and sought to relax in their sitting room with a book or paperwork, or some other hobby of his, her energy level was at that point off the charts; she grew bored quickly and would go on a rampage, either creating some form of disaster in her room or running out of the house to fight monsters in the desert, much to his disdain. On some nights she begged him to go out somewhere with her, but he was still reluctant to be seen in her company, lest rumors begin - and that was when she grew frustrated, making all sorts of accusations that he was embarrassed by their relationship or wanted her to become a shut-in. But that was not even the worst part. The worst part...

The worst part, as he'd found out after barely a week alone with her, was that Pascal hated sleeping alone. And for a man of his moral values, this was downright _terrifying_.

Her first attempt to crawl into his bed had resulted in a commotion so loud that he had worried their neighbors might hear. It had been close to midnight, he had been sound asleep, and had woken suddenly to the warmth of a small body in his bed. In his sleepy state, he had mistaken her for some sort of perverted intruder - and so they'd ended up shrieking at each other from different sides of the room, both startled by the other's over-the-top reaction. When he'd calmed, finally, she had confessed to being lonely and wanting some company. In response, he had unceremoniously banished her from his room and gone back to bed. As he had explained to an exceedingly grumpy Amarcian the following afternoon, it was awkward enough living with her while their relationship was still in its infancy. Sharing a bed with her was another thing entirely, and he would _not_ stoop to such a level.

This declaration had not stopped her from trying. A few days later she had appeared at his door just as he was falling asleep, asking if she could at least sit with him for a little while. He had relented, as he had been able to hear a note of sadness in her voice... but he'd dozed off and she'd curled up beside him, snuggled up against his back. On that occasion, she'd spent the whole night there, but upon waking at dawn he'd lectured her for twenty minutes on the inappropriateness of an unmarried man and woman sleeping in the same bed. She had listened to the whole thing... but none of it sank in, apparently, as she was back again the next evening.

Eventually he had relented: she was at times a combination of homesick, lonely, and clingy, and he had not wanted to seriously upset her by rejecting her on the nights in which she _did_ need some comfort. It wouldn't have been fair, after all, to kick her out of his room merely because he was uncomfortable. After about two months, he'd reluctantly allowed her to sleep beside him, taking great care to explain that it would _not_ be every night. He had noticed that her snoring was far less loud in his bed (something relating to his pillows, he guessed), and that she slept far more soundly. So it had not been all bad. She'd spent a few nights beside him, and he'd grown comfortable with her, to the point of falling asleep with an arm around her slender waist...

But then she'd kissed him goodnight, once, a little harder than usual, and after only a few minutes he'd found himself pinning her to the mattress, his mouth on hers and his hands wandering her body, one of her arms slung tight around his neck as she squirmed and emitted various squeaks and sighs. He'd almost lost control of himself - _almost_, because he had stopped, thankfully. But she had been summarily banished from his bed again, lest she tempt him a second time. She hadn't been happy about it, but he had assured her that it was absolutely necessarily. They were unmarried, and just what would happen if someone found out?

Yes, living with Pascal was a challenge - the biggest of Hubert's life. And he had a feeling, somehow, that it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Summer was drawing to a close in Yu Liberte, but there was no sign of relief to the occupants of the sweltering desert town. Sitting in his office at the capitol building, Hubert absently fanned himself with a bound document, the sleeves of his coat rolled up to his elbows and the collar unbuttoned. It was hot, almost as hot as the week before, when there had been a four day government recess and military suspension called on the basis of the current drought and sweltering heat. He'd had no choice but to sit at home with Pascal on those days, occupying himself by assisting in the trial installations of solar panels on their roof (landlord approved, somehow) and an internal cooling system to accompany it. Although he was mostly used to the desert, summer always brought with it a lingering discomfort that made him long for his more temperate hometown of Lhant.

He thought of the small border town again as he sat scanning the paper in front of him, a pen held in his other hand poised above the surface. He wondered how Asbel was doing, or if he'd yet scheduled a date for his wedding to Cheria. He thought of Sophie, and the blooming garden of sopherias she'd written him about. He had been meaning to return her letter, sent two weeks prior, with happy news about his new relationship with Pascal, but...

Above him, somewhere within the ceiling of his office, there was an abrupt clanging noise. He looked up, startled, then frowned, slowly turning his attention back down to the document on his desk. He hadn't yet told anyone about his relationship with Pascal. In fact, the only person who knew was Malik - and that was because he'd dropped by, unexpectedly, after attempting to visit Pascal at the Amarcian Enclave and receiving an earful from Fourier about how her baby sister had run off to Strahta. Had he not turned up in the middle of the day on a Saturday and barged in through the front door, only to find Hubert and Pascal in mid-kiss, sprawled out together on their couch, the older man wouldn't have known at all.

... Then again, thinking about it at present, Hubert guessed that Malik would have still made the (correct) assumption about their relationship even if he had _not_ found them in such a situation - which, as he'd been sure to explain, had been far more innocent than it had looked. Malik had been sworn to silence by the lieutenant - but not by Pascal, who cared little about who knew they were together, and only abided by his wishes because she could see just how upset the thought of rumors and gossip made him. Since then, Hubert had been meaning to tell his brother, and the rest of his friends... but what was the point? Asbel and Cheria were too excited about their upcoming marriage to entertain thoughts of anyone else's happiness. The only person he desired to tell was Sophie, and even _then_ -

Another clanging noise sounded above his head, and he sighed, placing his pen down on the desk, followed by the document he'd been using as a fan. It was impossible to concentrate like this. It was hot, and with lunch drawing close, his mind had inevitably wandered from his work. Not to mention that _noise_ -

The sound came again and this time he slammed his hands into the desk, gritting his teeth. "Pascal," he said, sharply, turning his eyes up to the ceiling, "are you quite done?"

"Huh? Umm, no, not yet..." The Amarcian's voice was muffled at first, but as Hubert watched, one of the elaborate ceiling tiles slid slowly aside, and a shock of red and white hair popped out from beneath. "What's up?" she asked, poking her head out of the ceiling and peering down at where he sat, almost directly beneath her. "Everything okay, Hu?"

"That... noise... is quite distracting." He leaned back in his chair, frowning up at her. "I thought you said this would only take a few minutes. You've been crawling around in the ceiling for almost twenty minutes now."

"Oh, yeah, well, you see..." She flashed him a bright smile, dropping further out of the ceiling, a narrow pair of dust-covered shoulders coming into view. "I've got the last pipe over here, but it doesn't want to screw in and connect to the thingie."

He gave her a skeptical look. "The... thingie?"

"Yeah! You know! The hoop thingie that connects to the end of the vent thingie I installed." One of her arms appeared, and she pointed to a newly installed metal vent at the top of one wall. "They're almost the same size, so they should slide right together, but they're totally clanging around and being stubborn and stuff."

"I see. "Thingie" is the technical term, I assume." He lowered his eyes to his paperwork for a moment, shaking his head - and trying very hard to hide a smile that had unexpectedly tried to capture his mouth. "Well," he remarked, "be certain you figure it out soon. If that racket continues, I will have no choice but to rip you down out of the ceiling and drag you home. And," he added, as an afterthought, glancing back up at her, "toss you into a bath. You are _filthy_."

"Well, _yeah_, do you really think anybody ever cleans up here?"

"... that is a good point."

She laughed at that, disappearing into the ceiling again, sliding the tile back into place after her. Hubert shook his head, finally allowing his smile to appear fully, making his best attempt to return to his work. Three weeks ago, he'd made the decision to formally introduce Pascal to Dylan Paradine, the president of Strahta, on the basis that she had interest in testing out some new systems in Yu Liberte. She'd begged him for four days straight to get permission for her to test her cold air system somewhere - "somewhere big," as she'd put it - and so he'd eventually caved, bringing her to meet Paradine to seek his approval. Though they'd met before, it had been just briefly, and during a time in which Hubert hadn't even known Pascal very well. The president had spoken to her for all of ten minutes before giving her permission to make as many changes as she wished in the capitol building. The agreement was that he would evaluate her work, after his upcoming visit to Windor, and determine their next actions from there. As he'd remarked to Hubert later, Pascal's knowledge and inventions had the potential to change lives for the residents of Strahta, and he was very interested in seeing what she had to offer. After drawing up some plans, she'd started with Hubert's office early that morning - after getting out of bed at a normal time, which had been quite a surprise.

Above his head, there was one more clanging sound, followed by a loud snap. Pascal suddenly squealed with delight, and he heard her scramble to her feet, leaping delicately from beam to beam in the ceiling until she reached an opening in the tiles across the room, where a ladder sat waiting. "It finally went together!" she exclaimed, dropping down easily onto the top of the ladder, bringing a cloud of dust with her. "I can't wait to test this!"

He blinked, watching her reach for a boxy remote that had been placed on one of the rungs of the tall metal ladder. "It's finished already?"

"I think so." She examined the remote, her amber eyes bright, apparently not even aware of the dust that covered her from head to toe. "Okay, so, when I press this top button, all the energy that the wind turbine outside has been storing and converting into energy will start moving, and it'll go through one pipe where it'll get all nice and frosty thanks to the frozen water cryas that's inside the box right before the opening in here, and then it'll go through the next pipe and..." She caught sight of the blank look on Hubert's face and laughed nervously, reaching up to smooth her untidy hair. "Umm, well, I guess you don't really care how it works, huh?"

He sighed. "Just press the button."

"Y'okay!" She jammed one finger into the remote, and for a long moment his office was completely silent. They exchanged glances, and Pascal bit down on her bottom lip, squinting at the device in her hands. "Ummmm," she murmured, "maybe I don't have the signal right - "

She was interrupted by a metallic thunking noise from right above her head, at the edge of the room. Her eyes grew wide and she gripped the ladder in her free hand, staring up into the open ceiling tile. "Oh boy," she started, "this could be... um... bad..."

Hubert half-rose from his desk, alarmed. "What's it doing?"

"Well, you see, there was the possibility of the water cryas getting... sorta... unstable, when I froze it..."

"Pascal!" He stood up straight now, starting around from behind his desk. "Get _down_ from there!"

"Ooooh boy, this isn't - " She was interrupted again by a new noise, but this time it was the sound of rushing through the pipes. They both stared at the ceiling, their eyes following the sound from her side of the room to his... and suddenly, behind him, he felt the sensation of cool air. His eyes went wide and he turned, staring up at the metal vent at the top of the wall, from which the air was being emitted. Behind him, Pascal gave a happy shriek. "It's working!" she exclaimed. "Awesome! I totally didn't think it was gonna work the first time!"

"Well..." The blue-haired man blinked, genuinely surprised. "Well done."

"Yay~" She nuzzled the remote to her cheek, beaming. "I'm totally proud of myself for this one, Hu!"

"As am I." He walked closer to the vent and felt almost immediate relief from the heat, cool air pouring onto his face. He closed his eyes, relaxing, enjoying the sensation. "This is wonderful," he remarked, feeling the air blow damp strands of hair from his forehead. "I hope you realize that my office will now be the envy of all."

"Hey, it's not a problem. I can totally install it in the other rooms." He heard her voice soften somewhat. "I have to get some more pipes though, 'cause I'm fresh out..."

"Again?"

"It's not my fault your office is super long. I had to use up my whole stash!"

"Well," he began, but a knock on the door silenced him. He opened his eyes, startled, looking quickly back to where Pascal sat on the top of the ladder. She seemed to understand, and quickly brushed off her hair, shirt, and pants, trying to rid them of the clinging clumps of dust. Hubert cleared his throat, turning his back on her to face the closed door of his office. "Yes," he called, steadying his voice. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a slightly stout, tanned man with long gray hair and a short goatee. Hubert made his best attempt not to appear startled, but it was difficult to hide his surprise. "Mr. President!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Hubert." Dylan Paradine entered the room, closing the door behind him as he did so. He moved slowly, coming to stand beside the blue-haired man, giving him a smile before lifting his dark eyes to the ceiling, chuckling. "And hello, Miss Pascal."

Pascal returned his smile from her place atop the ladder, but Hubert could easily see that she was nervous. He spoke before she could, watching the older man closely. "I thought you were to be away for several more days," he remarked, turning to face him. "Did you not just leave the country last week, during the recess?"

"Yes, I did. I had planned to be away much longer. However, my talks with Windor went quite well, and my business there is finished. King Richard sends his best to both of you." Dylan walked to the empty chair placed in front of Hubert's desk and seated himself there, folding his hands together. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Pascal dropped nimbly from the top of her ladder to the floor, removing the thick pair of gloves she had been wearing. "So, uh... I guess that's my cue to scram, huh?"

"On the contrary." He smiled. "It is you who I wish to speak with, primarily, Miss Pascal."

"Eh?" She blinked a few times, leaning forward. "Me...?"

Hubert swallowed hard, moving around to the back of his desk and slowly sinking back into his chair. "Is... something wrong, Mr. President...?"

Pascal's gaze snapped to him. "I _told_ you we should have asked before I started messing with the turbine! Now I'm totally going to get yelled at!"

Dylan laughed heartily, shaking his head. "No, no. Nothing is wrong, and neither of you are in trouble. You are quite free to experiment in this building as you please." He nodded at Pascal as she moved across the room to lean against the side of Hubert's desk, depositing her gloves on the top of a pile of books. "Actually, that is what I would like to speak with you about."

"My experiments?"

"King Richard was quite insistent on showing me all of the developments that you made in Windor, prior to coming here with Hubert. I already knew that the Amarcians were a highly intelligent tribe, but you, Miss Pascal..." He chuckled. "The work that you have accomplished, and all of it in a very short period of time, is quite impressive. The cold air and heated water systems are many things that could improve lives in many cities throughout the world - not just in the areas surrounding Windor or Fendel." He paused, glancing around the room. "I can feel the difference in here already. I saw your turbine before I entered, but who could have imagined such a small item would prove so effective?"

"Aw, shucks." The Amarcian smiled sheepishly, waving off his remarks with one hand, but Hubert could tell that she was truly pleased by the president's observations. "It was nothing."

"On the contrary." He leaned forward in his seat. "Your work so far has made vast improvements in the lives of others. Every city that has been touched by you has found itself changed for the better." He looked to Hubert. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"... yes." The blue-haired man nodded, slowly, allowing his gaze to meet Pascal's for just a moment. "And as I am sure Richard told you, she was an invaluable resource during our journey. Although all of the Amarcians proved more intelligent than expected, Pascal is... as you say, a level above the rest."

"C'mon, you guys... you're making me blush..." Pascal rubbed at one cheek. "You didn't come back here just to tell me how awesome I am, did you?"

Dylan laughed again, his mouth creasing into a smile. "My apologies if this has caused you embarrassment. However, I want to be sure that you are aware of just how invaluable you have made yourself to the people of this world." He fixed her with a confident gaze. "Have you ever considered how much more you could contribute with additional resources, Miss Pascal?"

"Unlimited resources...?" She blinked. "You mean, like... more equipment and helpers and stuff?"

"Precisely." He gave her a nod. "I assume that your reach thus far has been limited due to the fact that you are only one person. I was also told that you have been funding some of these changes and improvements yourself."

"Oh, yeah, well..." She folded her arms together. "There aren't a lot of people I could ask to help me out with my research, you know? And it would have been _totally_ unfair to ask the people in Zavhert to donate money for the hot water system there, 'cause they're a heck of a lot poorer than I am." She gave the older man a cheerful smile. "It was kinda rough going, sometimes, but I had a little bit of support from Fendel. And when I was in Windor, Richard just kinda threw money at me, but... it really didn't make the work any easier."

"I see." He rubbed his chin. "Then I wonder what you would say to the opportunity to do such work in an official capacity."

"In a what now?"

"Mr. President!" Hubert started in his seat, feeling his eyes grow wide. "You are suggesting - ?"

"Miss Pascal would be an invaluable resource to the government of Strahta. Not only could she improve the quality of life for our citizens, further research could aid in the development of new tools for the military. In addition to this, her presence as a Strahtan official could be used to our advantage, should we find ourselves in need of a veritable "olive branch" to extend to Windor or Fendel." Dylan turned his gaze to Pascal, who appeared bewildered. "I would like to offer you a position with Strahta, Miss Pascal. Though I have not fully developed my thoughts in this matter as of yet, I desire to create a new role for you - perhaps the lead of a research and development department. You would be the head of this department, and as such, would be entitled to one or more assistants beneath you."

"Oh, seriously?" The Amarcian leaned forward, apparently intrigued. "Like, I'd get money to buy parts, and there'd be people who would have to listen to me and do what I told them and stuff?"

"Yes, something like that." Dylan's mouth creased into a smile again. "Again, I have not fully developed my thoughts in this matter. I would also like to seek approval from the rest of my staff, prior to extending an official offer to you. Also, it is worth noting that this position would more than likely be an elected one, so you would require re-election to continue holding the post for longer than two years." He looked to Hubert. "However, as I am sure Hubert can tell you, it is not difficult to gain the trust and favor of the people of Strahta, as long as you choose to act in their best interests. Even as a lieutenant appointed by myself, rather than by an election, he is well-liked by everyone."

"S - sir..." The blue-haired man tugged at his collar, glancing once at the woman to his left. "Are you entirely sure about this? I will give you that Pascal is intelligent, yes, but she has never held a position in office. And I worry that there are some who may find her methods..." He paused. "... unusual."

"I understand your concerns. And I am certain that you are not the only one who will voice them." The president nodded slowly. "However, on this matter, I will not be swayed. There is much good that Miss Pascal's presence could do for Strahta - as well as the rest of the world. It would be foolish of me not to pursue this opportunity, even at the risk of my own reputation." He crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "I will not ask for an immediate decision. As mentioned, it will be necessary for me to seek approval to extend an offer to join the government. But at the very minimum, Miss Pascal, I would like you to think about what I have said, and then return to me with your answer. Should you accept, I will immediately pursue the foundation of this new department."

"And what if I say no?"

"If you refuse, there will be no hard feelings. But I am also quite certain that you would shortly find yourself receiving the same offer from the kingdom of Windor and government of Fendel." He smiled again at the Amarcian before rising from his seat. "I won't lie: this is, at least to some extent, a political move. Your presence in Strahta would give our government a great advantage in the continued negotiations between the three nations. However, it is not my intention to use you as a pawn. Your main goal would be to develop and implement new technologies to all people. Should we solidify our contracts of peace with Fendel and Windor, you would be free to assist there as you pleased."

Pascal was oddly quiet now, her gaze falling to the floor of the office. Hubert watched her, first puzzled and then concerned. He had expected her to shout out an immediate response and start bouncing around the room, not stand silently by his desk. In lieu of her response, he cleared his throat, rising to his feet. "She will give it some thought, Mr. President. Of that I am certain."

"That is all I can ask." The older man bowed slightly at the waist. "I trust you will help her arrive at the right decision, Hubert."

"... sir. It is not my place to speak for her, but - "

"My, how you have changed." Dylan laughed loudly at that remark, silencing the younger man. "A few months ago, you wouldn't have hesitated to speak on behalf of a woman. I still recall the initial complaints filed by some of the female ranking officers who insisted you would not allow them to finish a sentence."

Hubert winced, turning his head away. "I still maintain that my actions were somewhat exaggerated, sir, but... I do acknowledge my inappropriate treatment of my colleagues. I have no explanation other than the foolishness of youth."

"I understand. It was quite a long time ago, but I can still recall what it was like to be your age." Dylan started to move away from the chair, but then reached back to steady himself against it, grunting slightly. "These old bones are quite weary from traveling, I'm afraid. It's another reminder of how long ago it truly was that I was as young as the two of you." He looked back to Pascal, smiling slightly. "I will be in my office for the rest of the afternoon. Please, Miss Pascal, think things over as long as you would like. You are welcome to come speak to me at any time."

"Okay," she said, softly, only raising her eyes to his for a moment. "Thanks..."

"And Hubert." He turned his attention to the lieutenant again. "Before the day is over, I would like a word with you, as well. It is almost lunchtime, now, so please take a break from your work - but afterwards, I would appreciate a minute of your time."

"Of course, Mr. President." Hubert bowed deeply, swallowing. "Thank you."

"I will speak to you both again soon." With that the older man began to cross the room to exit, his arms folded behind his back. Both Hubert and Pascal watched him go in silence, and even after the door closed behind him, neither of them spoke for a long time.


	2. pas de cheval

**author's note:** Fair warning: you may want to strangle me by the end of this chapter. Sorry.

One more chapter to go and then we're moving on to the third fic (yes! another one!). Thanks to everyone who's left me a review so far, they resulted in some positively gleeful noises when I read them. Especially the people who said something about my fics now being their headcanon. Holy crap, do you guys even realize how awesome that is? I don't deserve it... ;~;

* * *

**negai**  
part two - _pas de cheval_

* * *

There was, just behind the capitol building in Yu Liberte, a lush field of grass dotted with leafy trees, paved paths, benches, and several small yet carefully maintained patches of flowers. Hubert occasionally found solace there during lunches or moments of intense thought, and had more than once found himself pacing on the path behind the building, debating one action or another. The gardens in this field were typically attended to by none other than the president's daughter, Anastasia Paradine, a wisp of a girl who rarely spoke above a whisper. Hubert had met her there several times - even prior to the talks of marriage between them - and had admired her care of the flowers but little else. He was thus relieved, upon entering the area, to find it completely empty.

After Dylan's visit and proposal, Hubert had suggested to Pascal that they sit behind the building together for lunch, and to speak on the matter. She had followed him obediently outside, oddly quiet, only speaking when he spoke to her. They had settled together beneath one of the tall trees, leaning back together against the trunk, the shade shielding them somewhat from the hot, high noontime sun. Hubert had packed them both a meal that morning, and he had eaten hungrily, but Pascal had barely picked at her food. The banana he'd brought for her, purchased fresh from the market two days before, had been abandoned after a mere two bites. It was unusual, and it worried him. Paradine's offer to her had been unexpected, that was for certain - but he had been unsure as to why it was weighing so heavily on her, causing such a change in her behavior. It was unsettling, seeing her show little interest in a banana... but it was even more unsettling when not even _she_, a woman who was always happy, could bring herself to smile.

After his meal had been completely finished, he turned his head, gazing down at where she sat beside him. She was sprawled out crosslegged in the grass, picking at a loose thread on the bottom of her still dusty shorts, her usually vibrant amber eyes dull and distracted. There was something very unusual about seeing her act in such a way - and not hearing her speak nonstop as she usually did. "Pascal," he said, suddenly, watching as she moved her eyes to his, "just _what_ is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I just..." She looked away, her voice low. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"And would you care to share those thoughts with me? It's obvious you are bothered by something, and sitting here _pouting_ about it isn't going to solve anything." Irritation had crept into his tone, and at the sight of a hurt look on her face he regretted it immediately. He could be entirely too harsh with her, sometimes. "I apologize," he said, calming, "but it is very unsettling to see you like this. I would like to help you, if I can."

The smile she gave him, however small, was encouraging. "I don't really want to talk your ear off, though..."

"Be my guest. I am here for your every need." He bowed slightly. "And besides, I have no need for both of my ears. Should you see fit to spare one, I am sure I could continue functioning normally."

She giggled a little at his joke, the smile on her face widening. "You can be really funny when you want to be, Hu."

"And I am glad that you think so." He leaned forward, taking one of her hands in his. "Please. Tell me what is on your mind."

"Well, it's just..." The smile faded abruptly, and she glanced away, a worried expression causing her pale eyebrows to draw together. "The idea of being able to help so many people is awesome, but if it's on behalf of Strahta... Don't get me wrong, I like it here, but... this kind of thing means I'll have to stay permanently, yeah?"

"It would not have to be forever." He gently lowered her hand back to her lap. "Elected officials are always presented with the option to resign. And the elected terms are a mere two years. Should you decide to accept, then grow weary of your post, there would be ample opportunity to leave." He nodded. "However... yes, this could, in some regards, dictate the direction of your future. Accepting would mean that you are to remain here in Yu Liberte. You may grow to see it as your home, in the same way that I have."

"Do you think that maybe... Chancellor Eigen might get mad at me for supporting Strahta?"

"That is always possible. However, you have done quite a lot of work in Fendel already, and without very much credit to your name, thanks to your country's reluctance to acknowledge the Amarcian contributions." He turned his eyes to the blue sky above them for a moment, thinking to himself before speaking again. "Although you are perhaps the brightest of your people, I highly doubt a single Amarcian's turn from Fendel to Strahta would incite a riot. Your appointment to office might be a very public one, yes, and some unkind things could be said... but it is up to you to decide whether the offer of support for your work is worth _your_ support for a new land."

Her voice was soft. "But despite all that... I really can't say no, can I?"

"That isn't it." He shook his head. "You must do whatever you think is right. The president does not lie when he says there will be no hard feelings. He is not the type of man to judge others harshly, even if the decision is not what he personally wants."

"But..."

"But what?"

"But what if I let everybody down?" She cringed, the thought apparently painful. "I'm honestly not as smart as everybody thinks I am. I just fiddle with things until they work. A lot of it is just me being totally lucky with stuff. I really don't know anything at all compared to my big sister, or the Overseer, or... even you, Hu." She lifted her eyes to his, reluctantly. "But there are so many people counting on me. If I'm the only one who can help them, I kinda have to do it, yeah?"

"You do not have to _do_ anything." He frowned. "If you wished, you could live out your life in the comforts of your room, tinkering with your own inventions. Strahta be damned - you could simply forget about ever helping another person, provided you are able to find your own happiness." He shifted in the grass, turning to face her, reaching out to seize her by the shoulders. "But it is impossible for me to believe that _you_ lack the confidence necessary to take on such a task. Up until this point, you have almost effortlessly changed the quality of life for many people. How is it possible to doubt yourself when you have seen firsthand the fruits of your labor?" He shook his head, fighting back the frustration that threatened to rise into his voice. "Regardless of the decision you choose to make, I refuse to see you like this. You are smarter than you perceive yourself to be. It would not at all be incorrect to call you a genius." He sighed. "I am in constant awe of you. Yet I never even considered that you would doubt yourself..."

"Aw, gee..." She smiled. "You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?"

"Somewhat. But more importantly, I want you to believe in yourself." He moved closer to her, gripping her shoulders tightly, eliminating some of the distance beween them. "If you need reassurance of your abilities, you need only to look at what you have done to me. In your presence, I lose all my composure. You have given me the ability to laugh, and to feel happiness where there once was nothing."

"... I make you happy?"

"More than anything else in the world." He gave her a small smile of his own. "Truly."

She fidgeted, blushing. "Hu..."

"And," he continued, "were you to extend your reach to the people of Strahta, or beyond to the nations of Windor and Fendel, I am certain that you would introduce that same kind of happiness to the hearts of others. Even the mere glimpse of your smile would be enough to cheer the cold hearts of the most despondent of citizens."

"Do you..." She looked up at him almost shyly, wringing her hands together in her lap. "Do you really think that much of me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess so, but... sometimes, I really doubt it..."

"If there is anything in this world you should not doubt, it is the way I feel about you." He bent his head to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, lifting one hand to trace the smile on her lips with his fingers. "Please, give the president's offer some thought, but do not dwell on it too much. You must choose the path that is right for you, not one that you feel pressured to follow - or abandon. The most important thing is that you seek out your own happiness."

She sighed, watching him. "Thinking seriously about stuff like this hurts my head..."

"Everything hurts your head." He tapped her on the chin with one finger. "The other day you said that getting out of bed before the middle of the day hurt your head, and before that it was the book you were reading. Perhaps you have some form of mild brain damage."

"Brain damage?" The bewildered expression on her face sent him immediately in the direction of laughter; after a moment she gave him an irritated look, reaching up to tug on his cheeks with both hands. "You just got done saying I'm super duper smart, and now you're telling me I have brain damage?"

He winced but continued to laugh, unable to help himself. "It is just a suggestion."

"Hmph!" She balled her hands into fists, pummeling him rapidly in the shoulder. "Do you always have to pick on me so much, Hu?"

"Stop that." He easily seized her wrists, pulling her forward, until she tumbled into his lap with a shriek. He lifted her up into a sitting position, one arm falling to wrap loosely around her waist as she blinked up at him, confused. "I am glad," he remarked, "to see you smile again."

"Oh... yeah." She grinned, slipping her arms around his neck. "Sorry about that. It's just something I'll have to sort out, you know?"

"Yes. But - "

"But nothing," she cut him off, and before he was able to speak, she leaned up to kiss him. He was reluctant at first, glancing around them to ensure that no one had entered the area while they weren't looking - and that no one in the building was currently staring out the window - but then he relaxed, allowing his eyes to fall closed. They parted briefly, then came together again in a second kiss, Hubert's arms making their way around Pascal's slender waist and pulling her body tight to his. It wasn't often that they did this, he reminded himself; as uncomfortable as he was being in a potentially public place with her, it was worth being able to spend a moment indulging in his feelings. "Hu," he heard her murmur when they broke apart again, her breath warm against his mouth, "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

He laughed quietly, the sound low in his throat, opening his eyes partway. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"Really, though, I mean..." Her gaze drifted away from his. "Without you talking me through this stuff..."

"It is not as if you require my assistance, Pascal. You would come to the right decision on your own... eventually."

"Oh... you really think so?"

"Yes." He bent to her again, his lips brushing against hers for scarcely a second. "But I would much rather be involved with all of your decision-making, if it involves you treating me so kindly."

"You got it!" she announced, winking, and he had only a moment to laugh before she yanked him down into another kiss. Around them, the garden was silent and still, the summer sun hanging heavy overheard, and the only thing Hubert knew for the next five minutes was the beating of his heart and the silly habit Pascal had of breaking into a grin in the middle of their kisses.

* * *

"Well?"

"Oh, man... That was all kinds of stressful..." Pascal swung the door closed behind her as she entered Hubert's office, lifting a hand to rub her forehead. The blue-haired man observed her for a moment before chuckling quietly, returning to the documents in front of him. It had been mid-afternoon before the Amarcian had stopped pacing the room and muttering to herself, suddenly bounding off in the direction of Dylan Paradine's office with no explanation other than a shout of "I got it!" Hubert had decided not to ask questions - and had been glad for the resulting hour of silence that had followed her departure, since it had allowed him precious time to finally review a pile of numerous proposals for future military action in Yu Liberte and its surrounding cities. His mind had still drifted to Pascal a few times, however, and on one occasion he'd found himself daydreaming of what might become of their relationship, should she stay in Strahta. _We would marry, surely,_ he'd thought - and then he had bitten down hard on his tongue, forcing his eyes back to his work. There was no point in making any assumptions, he'd reminded himself. Not when it came to her.

Pascal sank into the chair in front of his desk with a heavy sigh, folding her arms behind her bed. "I totally thought I knew what I was gonna say when I went in there," she remarked, propping her feet up on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs at the ankles, "but then he asked me a whole bunch of questions, and I started to doubt myself, and... I don't think I've ever thought so hard in my whole _life_."

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow, leaning forward to nudge her boots off of his desk. "I fear I may have missed the sight of smoke coming out of your ears."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes, reluctantly lowering her legs again. "But seriously, Hu, that was waaaaay harder than I thought it would be..."

"I am sure it was. But would you care to share your decision with me?" He frowned slightly, steeling himself against the answer he felt was inevitable - and preparing his heart for the first hint of a break. "Have you chosen to accept the offer of a position with Strahta?"

"Oh, yeah!" she said, cheerfully, and his mouth promptly fell open. Her tone was cheerful suddenly, a wide smile creeping onto her face. Hubert felt utterly dismayed by the way she'd answered him; she'd responded just as simply as she might have answered the question of "are you alive and breathing?" "I totally knew I was going to say yes to _that_," she continued, waving with one hand, as if it should have been assumed. "But I had no idea how I was gonna explain all my plans for turning Yu Liberte into a super-city!"

"A... super..." He groaned, drooping forward, his forehead hitting a stack of papers with a muffled thump. "Pascal," he sighed, "do you mean to tell me that you paced in my office for two and a half hours not because you were debating your decision to stay here in Strahta... but because you were already making other plans...?"

"Ohhh... yeah... I guess I forgot to tell you what I decided, huh?" She laughed awkwardly. "Whoopsies..."

"You are _impossible_," he announced, not bothering to lift his head. "Do you know how I worried? How difficult I found it to concentrate, not knowing if you would stay or go?"

"Sorry about that..." She laughed again, a little softer this time. "I just kinda assumed you'd know I was gonna stay here. After you said all those nice things to me... and, I mean... I said I didn't know what I'd do without you, right? So there's no way I'm gonna leave right now." He glanced up in time to see a smile crossing her lips, a slight blush already coloring her cheeks. "I didn't say yes just because of you, Hu, but... that was a big part of it..."

"I would call you foolish for making such a rash decision, but I feel that I would have done the same." He sat up, exhaling deeply, fighting back the smile that wanted to overtake his lips... but he failed miserably, and allowed it to appear with a single shake of his head. "I am... very happy... that you have chosen to accept the president's offer. Mr. Paradine will ensure that you are treated as fairly as any of us. From this point forward, Strahta will be your home."

She grinned at him, leaning forward to grab one of his hands in both of hers. "This is gonna be sooooo fun," she said, squeezing his hand tightly. "I can't wait to get started! ... Oh, yeah, by the way." She blinked a few times, looking up to the ceiling, as if she was recalling something. "The prez wanted to see you. Like, right away. I probably should have told you that first, huh?"

"Pascal..." He sighed, gently pulling his hand out of her grasp. "Yes, that would have been good to know. However, I am glad that you told me of your decision first. I fear I would have been unable to concentrate, had I not known prior to meeting with him." He rose from his desk, reaching up to straighten his collar, which he'd re-buttoned after the cool air system had begun to work in full force in his office. "I will be back shortly. Please don't touch anything while I'm gone."

"Oh, yeah, like I'd totally start reading all your boring military mumbo-jumbo. Blech." She crossed her legs, making a face. "I'll sit right here until you get back. Deal?"

"I highly doubt that you could sit in one place for so long."

"Okay,_ fine_. I'll either sit right here or read a book." She pointed to the bookcase on one wall. "That seems reasonable, right?"

He sighed again, shaking his head. "Just promise me you will not touch anything on my desk. That is all I ask."

"Y'okay! Now get going." She waved him off with both hands, beaming. "Hope you're not in trouble, Hu!"

"Thank you," he muttered, sarcasm thick in his voice. He crossed the room and exited into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He walked as slowly as possible to the large double doors at the back of the building, gathering his thoughts, wondering just what it was that Dylan Paradine and Pascal had discussed. It would be an invasion of privacy to ask, of course... but he wondered if he could perhaps prod her a bit, later that evening, for more information. His only hope was that she hadn't divulged any of the details of their relationship, because if it became known that a Strahtan lieutenant and government official were living together... well... He cleared his throat, already uncomfortable with the thought. It would be chaos, he decided. Plain and simple.

He reached the doors and rapped his knuckles against the surface twice, raising his voice to speak loudly. "Mr. President, it is Hubert Oswell. I have come to speak with you as requested."

"Come in," he heard, faintly, and obeyed. He pulled open one door and entered, closing it quietly behind him as he stepped into the office. The gray-haired man sat at his desk, his focus on something in his hands, but as the lieutenant approached he raised his head with a smile. "Hubert. Please, have a seat. I'm glad you came."

"Yes, sir." He moved across the room to settle into one of the two high-backed chairs that had been placed in front of the desk, folding his hands together in his lap. After a moment he realized just what it was that the president was looking at - one of Pascal's communicators - and he leaned forward slightly, blinking. "If you don't mind me asking, sir... did Pascal give you that?"

"She did!" He smiled a bit broader now, placing the device on his desk. "And a demonstration with it. This is a marvelous piece of equipment. I understand that this is how the two of you once kept in touch?"

"Yes, after our journey ended, we - " The younger man stopped in mid-sentence, abruptly, not wanting to reveal too much... but also wondering just how it was that Dylan knew such a thing. "Yes," he murmured again, slowly, frowning. "It was."

"Miss Pascal has told you of her decision, correct?" Dylan leaned back in his chair, appearing relaxed and happy, the smile still lingering on his mouth. "I was surprised by how little it seemed to trouble her. At the time of my initial proposal, I could sense some reluctance, but she accepted so quickly..."

"If Pascal puts her mind to something, she will surely follow through." Hubert shrugged. "In all of the time that I have known her, I have always seen quick, decisive actions taken on her part. Her mind simply does not work on the same level as ours, Mr. President."

"That is for sure." Dylan chuckled. "Well, Hubert. I did not call you here just to tell you something you already know. I had... other news, to share with you."

The blue-haired man blinked. "Other news?"

"My daughter appeared in front of me yesterday with the news that she is... with child." The older man nodded in response to the lieutenant's immediately shocked expression. "She has every intention of marrying the father, of course. And he is not at all unfit to wed her. However, it was made rather clear to me that she was altogether too concerned about my opinion to reveal the truth to me earlier."

"I..." Hubert lowered his eyes, swallowing hard. "I am very sorry to hear that."

"I really have been much too strict with her." The older man sighed, shaking his head. "When her mother passed... I found myself acting much more protective than before. And as such, I had every intention of finding a suitable husband for her - one that I would select myself. This was why I originally extended the offer to you, Hubert."

"I realize that, sir. But - "

"But," he continued, and there was a particular twinkle in his eye, "it would appear that you both had other plans."

"... sir?"

"There's a particular way that you look at Miss Pascal... I've seen it before, somewhere. Although you're very good at restraining yourself, it seems difficult for you to hide that endearing look in your eyes when she is in the room." He chuckled, folding his hands together. "_She_, however, did not make any attempt to hide the truth from me. In fact, she was quite up front with the matter."

Hubert groaned, cradling his head in his hands. Of _course_ Pascal had said something. Why wouldn't she have blabbed the truth to him? "Mr. President," he began, tenatively, "I had no intention of becoming involved with her, but - "

"Oh, nonsense." Dylan gave a hearty laugh. "Miss Pascal was quite entertaining with her tale of how she came to be here in Yu Liberte with you. Her storytelling is very vivid. I almost felt as if I was watching every scene unfold in front of my very eyes." He smiled again. "As a matter of policy, I'll ask you to use your best judgement when it comes to dealing with her in an official capacity, but I know for a fact that you will both act professionally. So I see no issues with the two of you working together."

"But - but - _sir_!" The blue-haired man blinked several times as he lifted his head, feeling astonished by this remark. "Would you not consider it a conflict of interest - ?"

"Not at all." The president shook his head vigorously. "In fact, my personal opinion is that your closeness will only add to your success, if and when it becomes necessary for you to work as a team. You trust each other, and each of you has an intimate understanding of how the other will react to a certain idea or situation. Also, in the past, I have found that some of my most reliable cabinet members were husband and wife." He settled back in his seat. "However... there is one thing I must advise you, Hubert. A man and woman can only work in harmony when they maintain no personal feelings for one another, or when they have already made the decision to love and cherish none other than that person. This is one subject in which there is only black and white - there can be no gray." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his gaze drifting upwards. "As such, if there is any doubt in your mind regarding your feelings for Miss Pascal, you must come to terms with those doubts now. Once she is employed by the government of Strahta, a disagreement of any kind could prove disasterous. One or both of you might risk losing your posts." He looked back to the younger man. "Do you understand?"

Hubert swallowed hard, absorbing those words. "Yes, sir," he responded, quietly. "I understand completely."

"Very good. Now, on another matter..." Dylan unclasped his hands, folding his arms together. "I meant to discuss this with you before, but I had thought that it might be a sensitive subject." He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Am I to understand that Mr. Oswell has formally disowned you as his son?"

"... yes." Hubert looked to the floor, swallowing. "As of two weeks ago, officially. I received a very strongly-worded letter on the subject prior to the actual filing of the movement."

"That is extremely unfortunate." The president shook his head, sighing heavily. "What is that man thinking? To have raised you for almost eight years, only to throw you out on the street..." He raised an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this, Hubert? Do you know why he has chosen to act in such a way? I do not mean to pry, but I was told this in passing by a records clerk, and - "

"With all due respect, sir," Hubert interrupted, his voice low, "I really would rather not discuss it."

"Oh, yes. I apologize. I do not mean to re-open any still-healing wounds." The older man gave him a look of sympathy. "It is just very difficult for me to comprehend why he would do such a thing. I admit that I have questioned his judgements before, but to go as far as disowning you..."

"It can't be helped." The lieutenant leaned back in his chair. "We could not see eye-to-eye on... certain matters."

"Like marrying my daughter?"

"S - sir!"

"You should feel no need to hide these things from me, Hubert. I am really not as daft as some might think. Even at my age, my mental facilities are quite intact." There was a sparkle in Dylan's eyes again, and he chuckled, evidently rather amused. "I am well aware that Mr. Oswell thought he could gain my favor by offering your acceptance of Anastasia's hand. However, the entire matter had nothing to do with him. As I said before, I simply sought a good man for her, one that I could trust." He smiled. "But that has all been resolved. She will have her marriage, and in time, I hope that you will have yours."

"... mine, sir?"

"With Miss Pascal, of course."

Hubert blushed, his head dropping into his hands for the second time in their short meeting. Behind his desk, Dylan laughed heartily, as if he'd just told a very good joke, and all the lieutenant could do in response was groan.

* * *

The rest of Hubert and Pascal's day proceeded as if it were any other: they arrived home, Hubert cooked dinner, they ate together, and then busied themselves with their own interests for the rest of the evening. There was, however, one slight difference. After finishing their meal (and washing the dishes, which had become one of her very few designated chores), Pascal had run up to her bedroom and emerged with an enormous sketch pad and multiple colored markers, which she had tossed to the floor of the sitting room before plopping down beside them and beginning work on a series of hastily drawn diagrams. He had been planning to sit outside with a novel, but instead chose to remain inside on a nearby chair, looking up after every few pages to observe her progress.

It had been late by the time she had jumped up and proclaimed she was done, having gone through every single page in the stapled and bound pad, and Hubert's novel had long since been finished. He had been rather in awe of her, of how surprisingly understandable each and every page had been - and was then surprised, upon checking the clock, to find that it was well past ten in the evening. He'd announced that it was far past their bedtime, but had also taken care to point out that he wanted an explanation of just what she had been doing, which she'd readily agreed to give him the next day. He'd gone to his room and she to hers, but only a few minutes after he'd dressed for bed there had been a familiar knock on his door, and the Amarcian had peered in at him through the dark with wide, innocent eyes. He'd sighed and made a fuss but allowed her in, anyway... not because she would throw a fit if he said no, but because he truly wanted her by his side.

And that was where she was, at present: right by his side. They lay together in his bed in the dark, the soft glow of light from the moon and stars drifting into the room through the open curtains and windows on one side. Pascal had cuddled up to him with her head on his pillow, facing him, one arm wrapped loosely around his middle and her head tucked snugly beneath his chin. He'd lifted a hand to absently play with her hair, twirling locks around his fingers and gently untangling knots caused by the wind of the desert. He truly adored her, at that moment; when she was willing to lie beside him quietly, touching him in one way or another, he felt a love for her so intense that it seemed to threaten his very being. He loved her at all times, certainly, but when it was quiet and there was nothing in the world but the two of them...

He sighed softly, running his fingers through her hair, pressing his cheek to her forehead. "It has been quite the day," he murmured, feeling her nod slightly. "Had I known this morning that you were to become a member of the Strahtan government..."

"Who woulda thought, huh?" She laughed softly. "As long as this whole thing actually happens... I guess I'm here to stay."

"That isn't necessary true." He closed his eyes. "But I do hope that... that you will stay." He paused, struggling to speak the words waiting behind his mouth. "It has only been three months, but it is altogether impossible for me to imagine my life without you."

"Hehe..." She tightened her arm around him. "You're really a big softy at heart, Hu."

"Hm. Perhaps."

The room fell silent again, and after a few minutes Hubert was close to drifting off to sleep, his eyes heavy - but then Pascal's voice came again, soft, jerking him back to reality. "Hey... Hu?"

He opened one eye, shifting his head back on the pillow so that he could look at her properly, stifling a yawn as he did so. "Yes?"

"So I know this is a totally random question, but... what happened between you and your father?"

"What... do you mean?" He opened his other eye, a frown creasing his eyebrows. "You were present, at the time. You saw what happened. He refused to see eye-to-eye with me, and insulted you. So I left, and here we are."

"But... so..." She glanced away. "The prez said he disowned you. Is that... true?"

"Blast." He sighed, his hand falling out of her hair and to her shoulder. He hadn't wanted her to find out in such a way - or find out at all - but it had been inevitable that someone would tell her. It made sense, then, that Dylan had brought it up in their meeting. "Yes, it is true," he replied. "Shortly after I left, he submitted a request to formally disown me. I have been written entirely out of his will and am banned from the manor. The only reason I am being permitted to keep the name of Oswell is because he feared there would be a scandal otherwise, in which _he_ would be framed as the villain. Which is, of course, exactly the portrayal he would deserve, but that is of no matter to me now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes searched his now. "I could have gone there and argued with him so he didn't do it, or like... moved out, or something - "

"Moved out?" He blinked down at her. "And what good would _that_ have done? He objected not only to our relationship, Pascal, but my refusal to marry for his political gain. Had we not been together, the outcome would have still been the same."

"I don't know about that, Hu." Her voice softened. "If I hadn't been there, I think he would have been a lot less mad..."

"Perhaps." He sighed a second time. "But it is not worth thinking about now. I have been disowned, and that is that."

She fidgeted. "Why didn't _you_ try to talk him out of it?"

"And for what gain? The man is impossible to get along with. I might have disowned myself, had he continued acting in such a way." He snorted. "I - _we_ are better off like this. As undignified as it may be to live together while unmarried, no good could have come from stooping to his level. I have no emotional attachment to him as it is."

"But..."

"But what?" He watched as she untangled herself from him and sat, slowly, a concerned expression crossing her face. He sat up beside her, pushing the blanket back, studying her carefully. "What is it?"

"Even if he's not your real dad, he's still your dad, isn't he?" She stared down at her hands as they came to rest in her lap. "I mean... Fourier and I used to fight all the time, and when I was younger I used to run away for weeks just because I couldn't deal with being around her. But she's still my big sister no matter what. We kinda don't have anybody else to rely on. Our mom died when I was really little, so Fourier practically raised me. As mad as I would get at her, she was always my family."

"I understand that." He shifted to face her. "But this is beyond my father merely being upset with me. He has already disowned me, and it cannot be taken back. We may never speak to each other again, and I will always be at risk of being publicly denounced by him. But I will not allow it to ruin me."

"But... Hu..." Her voice was unsteady. "Why would you go through all that...? If it's just because of me, then..." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, gradually turning her eyes away from him. "You're talking about just... leaving behind your family..."

"That man is _not_ my family," he snapped, and the sudden ferocity in his own words surprised him - but now that he had started, he refused to stop. "Family does not abandon you as a result of a decision you have made. Family does not kick you out onto the streets for refusing to indulge in some mindless political strategy. My mother is my family. Asbel is my family. Sophie is my family, even Cheria is my family. _You_ - " At that he paused, seeing her eyes grow wide as he drew in a breath. "You," he said again, softly this time, "are my family, Pascal. You are the only person I want to come home to, day after day. And I know full well that we will continue to bicker, and fight, and drive each other insane, but - " He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, hard, struck suddenly by a maddening desire to kiss her. "But you are the only one I want. I can love no other. And I will be _damned_ if I ever surrender my real family in the name of a man whose only real desire in life is to sacrifice his son for some sort of supposed political gain."

The Amarcian sounded stunned. "Hu..."

He frowned down at her. "That is all I will say about _that_."

"But," she started, but her sentence made it no further: he leaned forward and crushed her lips with his own, kissing her with more fervor than ever before. Pascal squeaked, but remained still, yielding to him. When he broke away they were both left breathing heavily, almost panting, staring each other down. She spoke first, sounding almost frightened, her hand reaching tentatively to touch his arm. "Do you really feel... that way about me?" she asked.

"How could you doubt such a thing?" He stroked her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you. I have told you this at least a hundred times. I would give up anything to be with you."

"But... your father..." He felt her tremble beneath his touch, and although he knew she was nervous, he was unable to understand why. All he knew, at that moment, was the beating of his heart and the intensity of his passion. "Do you really consider me... your family...?"

"Yes. But you are more than that." He kissed her again, softly this time, his eyes falling closed. "You are my heart. My everything."

"Hu," she murmured, and her lips found his, bringing them together a third time. She fell back into his pillows and he bent to meet her without a second thought, tangling his fingers through her hair before kissing her again, soundly. One of her hands lifted to the back of his neck, and the slightest bit of her touch was enough to send a violent shiver down his spine, inspiring an urge to press his body into hers. His hands fell to her waist, his fingers pressing to the soft curve hidden by the nightshirt she wore. Beneath him, the Amarcian was compliant, allowing him to do as he pleased, her fingers tracing lines on the back of his neck as he continued to kiss her, over and over. It wasn't often that they came close like this, progressed beyond the safety of holding hands or exchanging kisses that could, at times, be almost platonic. But the way he felt was maddening; he wanted her badly, wanted to do things to her that would have made even Captain Malik blush -

He broke away from her, suddenly, breathing in sharply as he recognized his thoughts for what they were. They stared at each other for a moment without speaking, Pascal's eyes open wide, until Hubert turned his head away. "Go back to your room," he said, his voice low.

"What? But you just said - "

"_Now_, Pascal. This isn't a request." He frowned, swallowing hard, staring at the wall in lieu of allowing his eyes to meet hers. "It is bad enough that we are living together in such a way. I will not allow you to tempt me into anything else."

She sounded hurt. "But Hu, we were just kissing..."

"And kissing can very quickly lead to other... things... if gone unchecked. Every time you crawl into my bed like this, you act in a way that is most... inappropriate, for a woman." He raised himself into a sitting position again, still refusing to look at her. "I will not have you ruin yourself in the name of... lust. I - "

"_Ruin_ myself?" He heard the bed creak as she sat up, her voice full of disbelief - and what might have been anger, if he was willing to believe it. "We're just having fun, aren't we? Who said anything about doing _that_?"

"You have tried, before, to s - to seduce me." He reached for his glasses on the nightstand to the side of his bed, his suddenly unsteady hands causing him to fumble them about in his grasp. "As long as we remain unmarried, I will not allow you to behave in such a way. I want no part in it, and I have no interest in participating in _that_ kind of act." He slid his glasses on, finally turning to look back at her - and the expression she wore was if she'd been slapped across the face. He stared at her, taken aback, finally leaning forward slightly. "What is it?"

"... I ... I guess I finally understand." Her gaze dropped to the surface of the bed. "You keep telling me you love me and stuff, but... the way you act around me makes me think that you don't really want me at all."

His eyebrows drew together. "I did not say that - "

"You didn't _have_ to say it!" She cut him off, shaking her head vigoriously from side to side. "Ever since I came here, you've treated me like an inconvenience. You just got done saying that you love me, but you never show it. All you do is kick me out of your room when I try to get close to you, and you won't be seen with me in public, and you won't tell anybody that we're together. It's like you're _embarrassed_ of me!"

He leaned forward again, shocked by the sound of frustration creeping into her voice. He'd never once heard her speak to him in this way - and he was too dumbfounded to know how to respond. He didn't understand where this declaration was coming from, whether it was pent-up anger or something he'd prompted just at that moment, by pushing her away. His voice was unsteady when he attempted to respond, still shocked by what was happening. "Why would I be embarrassed? That isn't - "

"It _is_, Hu!" She spoke over him again, her hands clenching into fists, and Hubert stared at them with wide eyes, stunned. "You act like being with me is a huge embarrassment! I've been waiting for months for you to get over it, you know? I've kept quiet, 'cause I didn't want to pressure you, and I thought you were finally going to be okay with being seen with me once somebody like the prez knew and didn't care... like it would be proof, right? Proof that it wasn't such a big deal..." Her voice cracked slightly, and she pressed her fists into his lap, avoiding his gaze. "But that didn't change a thing. You keep saying that you're happy, and that you like being here with me, but the way you act when I try to do anything more than hug you or whatever - " She squeezed her eyes shut, choking back what sounded like a cry. "I thought it was just the way you were, Hu... but it's because it's _me_, isn't it? You don't want _me_ at all!"

"That isn't..." He lifted one hand, slowly, unsure where to place it. "Pascal, I'm only trying to... protect you - "

"I don't _want_ to be protected!" she shouted, and for a moment he glimpsed tears in her amber eyes before she closed them again, tightly. "And if you're going to keep acting like this, I don't want to work for Strahta, and I definitely don't want to be your stupid _family_, either!"

He drew in a breath, his heart aching sharply, as if it'd been clenched in her fist and squeezed until it burst. "Why would you say such a thing?" he began, weakly. "I didn't realize that you - that you felt this way, so please don't - don't go; we can talk - "

"Just leave me alone!" Before he could react, she tumbled out of his bed, to her feet, and ran for the exit. "I'm going to my own stupid bed," she announced, her back to him as she reached the door, yanking it open. "And don't bother coming to talk to me, 'cause I'm _done_ with you now!"

He gaped at that remark. "Pascal - " he tried again, but it was too late, and the door slammed behind her with a bang loud enough to shake the floor of his room. He heard the sound of footsteps as she raced up the stairs to her bedroom, another slam as her own door closed... and then there was silence and he was alone, his heart suddenly broken in two by the woman he'd sacrificed everything to be with.


	3. northern downpour

**author's note:** This is the third and final chapter. I got a lot of mixed reviews on the previous installment, but I think almost everyone realized why what happened... well, happened. Instead of wanting to punch me at the end of this one, you may want to cry. But don't worry, that's a_ good_ thing... :)

Following this, there will be one more "main" fic in this series called "futatsu boshi." However, I am also planning to write a few side pieces that will be published together, probably before "futatsu" even emerges. There is also a sort-of-kind-of sequel to "negai"/prequel to "futatsu boshi" that will be published shortly, but it is NOT for younger readers. You'll know it when you see it, if you peek at my account or get author alerts from me. It is not at all essential to the story, so if you aren't comfortable with the premise, you won't have to read it.

Anyway, here we go! Thanks to everyone for your absolutely overwhelming support and feedback. I am eternally grateful. Enjoy!

* * *

**negai**  
part three - _northern downpour_

* * *

Sleep had been difficult for Hubert.

He stood at the open window in his bedroom, still wearing his glasses and rumpled sleep clothes, and the sigh that escaped from him as he looked out into the morning was a heavy one. Sleep had, in fact, been almost entirely out of the question. After Pascal had left his room, he'd undergone the hours between night and day with an aching in his chest that had refused to cease. He'd tossed and turned in his bed, paced the room, even sat at his desk and scribbled semi-coherent thoughts onto a pad of paper. Her words had all but ruined him; he had wanted to sprint up the stairs and embrace her, wanted to beg her to take back the things she'd said... but he had come to a realization that wouldn't allow him to do so.

It had been his fault. All of it. The words she'd spoken had been nothing but true. And he'd had no choice but to come to terms with that.

After the long night spent alone in his room, his thoughts wandering, he'd finally come to the conclusion that Pascal had been right. It had been difficult to admit - but he had admitted it. He _had_, truthfully, treated her poorly. It wasn't simply a matter of pushing her away when they grew too close for comfort. He had done everything that she had said, had hidden his relationship from others and not yet told his family the truth about them, about his feelings. In his mind, his actions had been fully justified. But he hadn't realized how much he had hurt her. And he _had_ hurt her, over and over... only he hadn't realized it until she'd broken down, sitting there in his bed. He wished he had taken her into his arms at that moment, that he had apologized... but she had fled from him, and he'd been left alone for a long, sleepless evening.

He knew what he had to do, now, facing the new morning. He turned from the window to the door of his room and pulled it open, exiting and making an immediate turn to the closed door to the right of his. The breath that he drew in before opening this door was shaky, but he proceeded, twisting the knob to reveal a short set of stairs that led to the second floor. He climbed the stairs with unsteady legs, his eyes fixed on his feet lest he trip and fall. Upon reaching the landing he lifted his gaze to take in the sight of Pascal's bedroom in front of him. As usual, her room was a disaster zone, with various machines, documents, books, and tools spread out everywhere. Normally he found her in the midst of this mess, a whirlwind of activity... but not this time. His blue eyes settled on the bed that had been tucked into the corner of the room, and this was where she lay, sound asleep, sprawled out in a mess of blankets and pillows, snoring loudly.

As he slowly paced across the room to her bed, he could see a few hints of the way their abrupt argument had affected her, as well: there was a pile of crumpled tissues on her mattress, and two of her three pillows were scattered across the surface of her bed, rather than beneath her head. Her comforter was twisted had fallen to the floor, and she slept on her stomach with a thin sheet wrapped around her waist, her arms stretched up underneath the single pillow. He arrived at the side of her bed and stood there for a moment, simply looking down at her. He was glad that she hadn't left - because he had, in fact, worried that she might slip out her window and flee back to the Amarcian Enclave. But here she lay, sound asleep. So there was still a chance.

He bent slightly at the waist, reaching out with one hand to touch her back. "Pascal," he said softly; then, when she showed no sign of stirring, raised his voice, shaking her gently. "Pascal. Wake up."

"Hmmmm...?" A pair of amber eyes fluttered open, shifting up to meet his, and there was a moment before she seemed to come to her senses - and when she did, her expression immediately sharpened into one of annoyance. "Noooooooo," she groaned, shutting her eyes again. "I'm tired."

"That is no excuse. You must wake up."

"No. Go away." She stuffed her head beneath the pillow in her arms. "I hate you."

"You do not hate me." He sighed, sinking onto the surface of the bed, reaching to pluck the pillow from off of her head. "If you truly hated me, you would have packed your things and fled by now. You show no hesitation to act when there is something you truly feel strongly about."

"Huuughhhh..." She folded her arms on the top of her head in lieu of the pillow, burying her face in the mattress. "It's like five in the morning... can't you just go away for a while so I can yell at you later...?"

"Eight."

"... wha - ?" She lifted her head slightly. "Huh?"

"It's eight in the morning," he corrected her, setting the pillow aside. "Still early for you, I suppose, all things considered."

"Why are you..." Her head came up completely from the mattress now, and he saw a pair of golden eyes fix on him. "You're late for work, Hu..."

"I realize that. However, I have chosen to take a sick day. I already sent word via your communicator, which you so thoughtfully left with Mr. Paradine yesterday." He spoke to her matter-of-factly, folding his hands together in his lap. "Considering how poorly I slept last night, I would not have been of any use at my post today. I am certain that my current business can wait until Monday, at which point I can address it properly."

Her voice was soft. "You slept like crap too, huh?"

"Terribly." He reached out to pat her gently on the top of her head, smoothing down her messy hair. "And all because a certain Amarcian saw fit to break my heart, yesterday evening. I had no hope of sleeping soundly while undergoing such feelings of misery."

She didn't speak for a moment, lying still, but then she slowly shifted, pulling herself up into a sitting position. He withdrew his hand, watching her rub at her eyes, one arm sweeping the pile of tissues to the floor. "I dunno when I finally passed out," she mumbled, "but I had no clue I had that many tears in me..."

"Pascal." He sighed, shaking his head. "I owe you an apology. The way I behaved - "

"You were a jerk to me again, Hu." She leaned forward, looping her arms around his neck, clumsily collapsing into his lap. He watched her, bewildered, as she yawned loudly, moving around to get comfortable in between his legs. "But you know what?" she asked, tucking her head beneath his chin, slinging her legs over the side of his. "I kinda deserved it."

"Y - you did _not_ deserve it." He frowned. "I accused you of trying to seduce me when you were doing nothing more than asking to sleep in my bed. I was the one who initiated ... those things. It was a terrible mistake on my part." She didn't reply to that, and so he continued, making his best attempt to voice the thoughts that had nearly driven him mad over the last few sleepless hours. "I am truly sorry," he told her, "and not only because of the way I reacted to the situation, but also because... I really _have_ treated you very poorly."

"I dunno about that, I mean... you're usually pretty nice to me..."

"That isn't what I'm talking about." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head, one arm wrapping around her shoulders and the other reaching for her hand, which she immediately slipped into his own, their fingers twining together. They sat together like that for a few minutes, in silence, as Pascal gradually became more awake and Hubert gathered his thoughts. When he was ready he spoke again, carefully, his voice soft. "I have," he said, "acted just as you said. As if I was embarrassed of you, or ashamed. But the truth is that I am merely... afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I am made nervous by too many things in this world. It is both a product of my upbringing and my own weakness. For every situation that arises, I see only the worst possible outcome. It is difficult, sometimes, for me to see beyond my fears." He closed his eyes, holding her tighter. "When I think of speaking publicly of our relationship, I worry that you will be treated as an outcast, or that those who dislike Fendel will feel the need to attack you in some way. When I consider telling Asbel of our living situation, I grow concerned that he will tell my mother, and that she will become angry with me for not acting kindly to my adoptive father. And when I wish to embrace you, or kiss you, or tell you my feelings... I worry that I will act foolishly, or lose control of my actions entirely, and hurt you in the process."

Her voice was soft. "Hu... I didn't realize..."

"All this time, I have been trying to protect you. But by protecting you, I have hurt you more than I would have if I had simply allowed things to happen as they would, without any intervention on my part." She reached up to press her free hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch, immediately, bringing his lips softly to her wrist before speaking again. "I realize now that I was... misguided. I hurt you without realizing I had done so. I allowed my fear to control me, and to force a great distance between us."

She began to withdraw her hand, speaking a little louder. "But, Hu, I said some really mean things, too - "

"Did I not deserve them?" he asked, interrupting her. She didn't respond, her hand lingering in the air, and after a moment he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "As I said, Pascal... when you left last night, my heart was entirely broken. But it was my own doing, in the end. I pushed you away when I should have been drawing you closer." He exhaled. "If you still wish to leave me, you may leave. I cannot fault you for considering it. But I have given substantial thought to my behavior."

"... you have?"

"Yes." He looked down to where he held one of her hands in his own, passing his thumb gently across the top of her slender fingers. "And I would like a second chance."

"Don't be silly, Hu. You don't need a second chance. You never lost the first one." Her voice was unexpectedly cheerful, and she released a quiet laugh, turning her head to look up at him. "Listen to me for a sec, okay? I said something really stupid last night, and I didn't mean it. When I said I didn't want to be your family..." Her gaze shifted away for a moment, then returned, her words gaining strength. "That was super duper mean. I really shouldn't have said that. Even though I was really upset and everything..." She fidgeted, her free hand dropping into her lap. "It feels a little weird to say this, but you're my family, too. At least... you kind of are. In a different way than my sister, I mean. It's like... beyond that, you know?"

"Yes. I understand."

"But aside from that..." She gave him an apologetic look. "I think I was pushing you too hard. I should have realized you weren't comfortable with... doing stuff." Her cheeks colored and she laughed nervously, turning her head away. "I don't really have any experience with that kind of thing, so don't get any weird ideas, but it's just... sometimes it's hard to control the way I feel about you, and I get all touchy-feely and grabby and crazy, and when you tell me no it just makes it worse..."

He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I noticed."

"But you know, it wouldn't be so bad if you weren't totally into it too..." She fidgeted again. "Right? Even if we're just making out or something, I can see how much you like doing it, but you're always like "no, Pascal, I can't!" and that's the end of it. I don't want to force you into anything, but..." Her blush had darkened over the course of the last few words. "... but it's starting to drive me crazy ..."

"A - ah..." He looked away, heat causing his own cheeks to darken. "Yes... well... I cannot proclaim to be completely immune to those ... _feelings_ ... b - but..." He cleared his throat again, tightening his hold on her shoulders, burying his head in her hair. "... but the thought of ... engaging in those types of ... activities ..."

"It's kinda embarrassing to talk about this, isn't it?" She laughed nervously. "Sorry..."

"No. It must be said." He breathed in, deeply, then released a loud sigh. "Regardless of my personal beliefs on the matter... perhaps it is because of my age, but I am simply... not ready." Admitting this gave him some relief, and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the back of her neck. "Over time, should you choose to stay with me, I am sure that will change. But for now... I will have to ask you to be patient with me."

"No problem!" Her tone brightened. "But you have to promise not to run away the second things start getting intense, okay? Otherwise we'll never get anywhere." She giggled lightly, squeezing his hand. "And you may not realize this, but the idea of you losing control is... you know, it's pretty hot..."

"Pa - Pascal!"

"What? I'm just being honest." She giggled again, shifting in his lap to make herself more comfortable. There was a long pause before she spoke again, which gave him ample time to put aside the thoughts that had entered his mind - against his will - upon her mentioning of a certain subject. "Hey... Hu?" she queried, turning her eyes up to his. "We had a fight last night, didn't we?"

"We have had many fights, Pascal." He chuckled, passing his thumb across her fingers again. "You seem to forget them so easily."

"But I mean..." She leaned back to rest her head against his shoulder. "It was our first big fight, yeah?"

"I suppose so. It was rather... one-sided... but it was a fight nonetheless."

"Yelling at you like that... it made me feel pretty rotten inside..." She turned to look up at him again, suddenly. "It was almost like how I felt when Fourier yelled at me that one time, but way worse, 'cause I was on the other side of the fence..." She cringed. "I really thought you didn't want me, Hu. And then after I got up here and cried it all outta me, I started to think that you were gonna kick me out or something..."

"Even if things ended between us, I would not be so cruel as to force you out of our home onto the streets of Yu Liberte. That would be far more dishonorable than anything else I have spoken of this morning." He smiled slightly. "We must move past this and begin anew. I cannot promise that we will never fight again, but if you are willing... I can promise that I will change my ways."

"Change?" She blinked. "How?"

"First, I will immediately introduce you to my mother." He lifted his arm from where it had been wrapped around her shoulders, holding up one finger. "She may find fault with our living situation, but she will certainly understand our reasoning. Second..." He held up another finger. "I will no longer insist upon not being seen with you, or telling others of our relationship. If I am to be an honest man, I cannot act as if I am ashamed of my feelings for you - regardless of your country of origin, or how others may choose to react." He raised a third finger. "Finally, I will do everything in my power to treat you in the way that you deserve. If I am as much in love with you as I claim, I must ensure you are aware of it."

She leaned forward in apparent awe, her amber eyes wide. "You're really going to do all that...?"

"Yes." He nodded firmly. "I am. And I must. Otherwise we... we have no future together."

"But..."

"But nothing, as you would say." He gave her another small smile, his hand falling back to his side. "However... I must ask you to do something as well."

"Oh, yeah, well I'll _totally_ lay off trying to pressure you into sleeping with me - "

"Th - that is _not_ what I was going to say!" He turned his head away abruptly, feeling heat rush into his face. "We already discussed that!"

"Ohhh..." She laughed awkwardly. "Riiight..."

"I would like to ask you to... to make me a promise." He reached out to grasp both of her hands with his, swallowing, struggling to reclaim his composure as he looked down into her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, apparently curious, and it took him a full minute to regain the ability to speak without stuttering. "Pascal," he began, his voice slightly unstable, "more than anything, I want you to be happy. And I want to be the man who makes you happy. Yesterday, you made the decision to remain in Strahta. I should not ask you to make any further decisions today, but I cannot keep myself from it, and - " He closed his eyes, drawing in a breath. "... and I must ask you for this before my courage dies entirely, or I risk losing you again. If you have not gone back on your decision to remain here, and we are able to pass half a year together with no further complications... I would like to ask for your hand."

"Uweh?" He could hear the confusion in her words. "My... hand?"

"Y - your hand in - m - " He sighed, shaking his head. His inability to speak in certain situations combined with her utter cluelessness was making this situation entirely impossible. "I would like," he began again, "to know that if - if we are still together, and happy, in six months, then... then..."

"Umm... then what? I don't get it."

He groaned, slumping forward, his forehead coming to rest against her shoulder. "I'm _trying_," he began, exasperated, "to ask if you'll marry me."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Her shout was almost deafening, and he winced not only because it caused the temporary loss of his hearing, but because her reaction hadn't been what he had wanted to hear. He felt her suddenly scramble out of his lap, and he opened her eyes to see her jump off her bed, to her feet, and start pacing the floor of her bedroom in her nightshirt. Her cheeks were red and she refused to look at him, biting down on her bottom lip. "I've never ever gotten a marriage proposal before," she murmured, staring at the floor as she paced. "What am I supposed to do..."

He reached up to rub his forehead, followed by his aching ears, slowly shifting to face her. "I am not asking for your hand immediately," he explained, softly. "Nor is it a decision that you must make today, or at all. If you cannot ever agree to such a thing, I understand. It will make me no less happy."

"But is that really true...?" She glanced up at him, stopping mid-pace, her blush darkening. "If - if I said no..."

"That is not a lie. I promise you that." He shook his head. "I have given this matter a significant amount of thought. In six months, I will be nineteen. In Strahta, a man is expected to be wed by his twentieth birthday. I am well aware that your culture's opinions on marriage are... odd, at best, and that we have been raised entirely differently. But I wish to follow the path that has been set for me." He lowered his gaze to the floor, folding his hands tightly together. "Marriage will not mend the problems that exist between us as of right now. Nor is it the answer for other... desires... that we may have." He paused at that, clearing his throat. "But I am asking for a promise that... you will at least consider it, in half a year's time. If we still cannot commit to each other by then, it would... it would be fine. I would be happy just being by your side." He gripped his hands tighter together, his voice beginning to crack with emotion. "But I meant each and every word I said to you, Pascal. You are my family, my heart, my everything. I can think of no one else I want to spend my life with. I cannot endure another night without you. I simply _cannot_." He looked up, suddenly, speaking to her rapidly. "I have asked you now. I will ask you again in six months. And if you are ready, at that time, we will marry."

"But..." She chewed on her lip again for a moment, avoiding his gaze. "You're not asking me... right now...?"

"I can only ask that you will consider it." He swallowed hard. "As I have said, I will ask you a second time, after I have turned nineteen. By then, your feelings for me may have changed entirely. You may wish to leave Strahta, by that time. Or you may find that you are happy here, and wish to remain with me. But please consider what I have said to you, and what I have promised. My only wish is that you become happy."

"Hu..."

"I... I am sorry if this seems sudden." He rose slowly, moving to where she stood in the middle of the room. "But it has been an ever-present thought in my mind for many months."

She lifted her head, watching him approach. "Then I'm... I'm really the reason you turned down that girl, aren't I?"

He smiled slightly, reaching for her hands. "Could I have dared to marry another when my every thought concerned _you_?"

"I..." She sighed as if she was frustrated. "I don't get it, Hu... Why would a guy like you ever want to spend your life with a girl like me? I'm totally not your type... You're way smarter than I am, and it seems like all I ever do is make you mad."

"Your self-doubt is entirely unnecessary."

"But..." A frown creased her eyebrows. "I'm really not anything special - "

"Nonsense." He covered her hands with his, squeezing them tight, giving her a frown of his own. "Do you not think _I_ feel the same kind of doubt? I, too, question why you would feel any kind of love for me. But you cannot allow yourself to become crippled by your fears. It will only cloud your judgement in the same way it has clouded mine." He bent to her, staring down into her eyes, watching them widen with surprise. "I wish to move forward, Pascal. Past ... _this_, past the turmoil we have experienced. I have doubted myself before, but I cannot do so any longer. I must allow the beating of my heart to drown out the cries of fear in my mind, and embrace only the thoughts that concern your happiness."

"... did..." She blinked, her cheeks slowly growing rosy again. "Did you make that up... just now...?"

"I ... I suppose that I did."

"That was kinda... super romantic."

"W - was it?"

"Yeah." She laughed softly, looking away, and as he watched he saw the expression on her face shift from one of shock to something much kinder, something he hadn't seen very often - and it was the same look, he realized, that she'd given him three months before, when she'd tackled him to the floor of her bedroom exclaiming that she'd wanted him and nothing else. "You're really something, Hu," she murmured. "It's bad enough that I fell head over heels in love with you, but then you went and decided you wanted to marry me, and..." She laughed again, shaking her head. "Now I'm really super sorry that I yelled at you, if you were thinking about that the whole time..."

"As I said, I fully deserved it." He watched her closely. "If my proposal has... troubled you... then you may forget that anything was said. But I - "

"Don't _say_ something like that!" Her head snapped up. "I - I ... " She shifted under his gaze, seeming uncomfortable. "I'll think about it," she said finally, her voice softening. "For the next couple months. If you were asking me right now, I... I don't even know _what_ I would say. But I really, really - " She nodded once, firmly. "I _really_ want to make this work. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Neither have I."

"I promise I'll think about it." She gave him a half-smile, tilting her head slightly. "And I promise I'm not gonna go anywhere until I've made up my mind. That thing I said about not wanting to work for Strahta... that was pretty stupid, too. I'm gonna go for it."

"I am glad to hear that." He bent closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "We will do our best together. Won't we?"

"Yeah." Her smile widened, and she squeezed his hands tightly before shaking them up and down, as if they were making a new pact of friendship. "I'll give it my all!"

"Very good." He gently separated their hands, straightening. "Now that we have... settled things..." As if he had been cued, he was seized by a loud yawn, and he covered his mouth with the back of one hand, closing his eyes. "... unfortunately," he murmured, "I must try to sleep for at least an hour or two. I spent too much of the evening pacing my room in an attempt to discern my feelings, and determine my next course of action."

"Oh, yeah..." She crossed her arms across her chest, giving him an understanding look. "I was up pretty late, too. So um..." She glanced back at her bed. "I know you just got done saying how you don't want me to make you feel uncomfortable and stuff, but would it be totally weird if I asked to sleep beside you? 'cause, you know, last night was super horrible, and - EEP!" Her sentence ended abruptly when he bent to lift her almost effortlessly into his arms, one arm around her shoulders and the other looped firmly beneath her knees. "Huuuu," she whined, looking up at him with wide eyes, "you don't have to carry me..."

"If there is one thing I do not want you to think, Pascal, it is that I do not want you beside me." He began to walk to the door that led out of her bedroom, carrying her carefully through it, starting slowly down the stairs that led to the first floor. "We will sleep for a short while," he said, "and then we will determine our course of action for the remainder of the day. But I must insist that you do not leave my side until I give you permission to do so." He fixed her with a stern look. "Is that clear?"

She lifted one hand in a salute. "Yes, sir!"

He chuckled, reaching the landing and turning the corner to re-enter his room. As he did so he felt her laugh, suddenly, and a quick glance at her face told him that she was amused by something. "What is it?" he asked, moving to deposit her on his bed.

"Oh, nothing..."

He gave her another stern look, this one more serious than the first. "Pascal..."

"Well, you know..." She smiled up at him as he placed her down on the mattress, reaching up to gently ruffle his hair. "Isn't that supposed to be a thing people do when they get married? The guy carries the girl through the door, or something?"

"H - how do you know about something like that?"

"Oh, come on, Hu, do you think I'm _that_ clueless?" She laughed again, louder this time, watching him settle on the bed beside her. "Fourier used to tell me stuff about weddings and whatever. She went through a totally crazy phase like ten years ago where she was obsessed with this guy named Navier, and she was convinced that they were gonna get married and and all that. I mean, he was a total hunk, but..." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "He was also way too old for her, and since Fourier never even said anything to him, he ended up marrying some other chick."

"I see." He reached up to remove his glasses. "I had no idea."

"Yeah. She's probably still kinda bitter about it... Anyway, she used to sit there and talk about how he was gonna carry her over the um..."

"Over the threshold," he supplied, helpfully. "The reason being that it is seen as bad luck if the wife happens to trip on her way through the door."

"Yeah! ... Oh, wait." She blinked. "That's why? Ooooh..."

"Don't profess to know these things if you don't know the reasoning behind them!"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. The point is, what you did reminded me of that." She flopped back onto his mattress, seizing a pillow and smacking it between her hands a few times before dropping her head onto it. "Maybe," she continued, her voice taking on a playful note, "you'll do that for real someday, huh?"

He sighed, helpless against the smile that worked its way onto his mouth. "We will see," he remarked, and with that he moved to take her into his arms, drawing her close as they lay together on his bed. Despite the bright sunshine that shone in through his open windows and the sounds of chirping birds, Pascal dozed off immediately, and Hubert had only a moment to notice before he followed, drifting away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"C'mon, Hu, hurry it up! We're gonna miss it!"

"Just _what_ are you talking about?"

"You'll see, just get your butt up here!" Pascal yanked hard on Hubert's hand, tugging him up through an opening in the roof of their small house. The opening was supposed to be a small skylight in the second floor bedroom... but for one reason or another, after night had fallen, Pascal had dragged over a ladder, climbed up, and removed the pane of glass from the window. She had refused to tell him what she was doing, or why, but before she had sprang up from her seat in the living room, she had been pouring through a book on astronomy. The rest of their day had passed mostly in harmony, although they had both still been tired after their nap, and had gotten rather short with each other over dinner. It was after their meal that she'd seized the thick book from his library, and then...

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hubert gave the Amarcian a critical look as he climbed from the top of the ladder to the shingled roof, allowing her to help him pass through the windowframe. "I am not certain that our roof is meant to bear weight like this."

"It'll be fine! Don't worry." She waved a hand at him, smiling brightly as she plopped down on the slanted rooftop, her legs stretched out in front of her. "This is a pretty well-built place. There's more than enough support for us, based on the way the second floor is constructed."

"I should have assumed that you would have some knowledge of architecture, too." He sighed, settling down carefully beside her, glancing down once off the edge of the roof before he decided it would be better not to look. Instead, he turned his eyes up to the sky, which had darkened to a deep shade of navy, save a remaining spot of light far off in the west, where the last rays of sunlight still lingered. In the distance above them he could see twinkling stars and a pale moon, all just beyond the edge of Ephinea's outer layer, which was difficult - but not impossible - to view at night. He observed this scene in silence for a moment before looking back to Pascal, who had scooted over to sit close beside him, one of her legs pressed to his. "So," he began, raising an eyebrow, "what is it that you were afraid I would miss?"

"Just hold on a second." She grinned, pointing up at the night sky. "Any minute now and you'll see. You are soooo totally lucky that I decided to start reading about astronomy tonight, 'cause I'd been putting it off for way too long, and then BAM!" She clapped her hands together. "I hit paydirt right away!"

"Paydirt...?"

"Yepyep!" She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, giggling into his ear. "I promise it'll all be worth it, Hu. Just you wait."

"I suppose that I will have to take your word for it." He stretched an arm around her back, drawing her closer, and breathed out deeply as a gentle breeze began to blow on them. As reluctant as he was to remain sitting on their roof, waiting for some sort of unknown event, he had no choice to admit that it was not a bad scenario. The city had cooled with nightfall, as the temperatures in the surrounding desert dipped, giving them relief from the heat. From their vantage point, he could see not only the stars and moon, but also the spread of semi-detached houses and vacation homes around them, some dark and others twinkling with light. In the distance he heard faint laughter of children still playing outside, the barking of a dog, and... he strained his ears, listening, and confirmed that there was music being played somewhere very far away, a piano and a violin harmonizing together. "This is," he murmured, somewhat surprised, "quite... nice."

"I know, right?" He could hear the smile in her voice. "You'll probably get totally mad at me, but I started coming up here in the middle of the night last month, when I needed to think about stuff. It's way cooler up here sometimes, you know?"

He chuckled. "I am just glad that the roof didn't collapse. That would have been difficult to explain to our landlord."

She laughed nervously. "Well, I coulda just patched i - _oh_!" She broke away from him suddenly, sitting up straight, pointing up at the sky. "Look!"

"Look...?" he echoed, turning his eyes back to the stars - and after a few seconds, just before he could ask her what it was she had seen, a flash of light shot across his field of vision. His mouth fell open, and he blinked, dumbfounded. "A shooting star - ?"

"It's totally happening!" She sounded gleeful. "It's a meteor shower!"

"A meteor shower?"

"Haven't you ever seen one before?" She smiled up at him. "There's a really huge comet that circles Ephinea, and every year at this time there's a meteor shower that happens when the debris from the comet falls down toward us. It never makes it through the atmosphere, but if the night is clear, you can still see everything before it gets burnt up." She looked back to the sky. "I never really got to see it up at the Amarcian Enclave, but I just happened to notice the date of the shower in the book I was reading, and it was tonight! Are we lucky or _what_?"

"That is... marvelous." He lifted a hand to his open mouth, still stunned. "To be honest, I have never even heard of such a thing. I have seen a shooting star, once, but..." He watched as another flash of light zipped across the sky from right to left, twinkling brightly before fading away. "We live in a truly mysterious world," he murmured.

"Oh! Yeah! So, Hu - " She grabbed his hands, tugging on them. "You have to make a wish, okay? That's why I wanted you to see this!"

"A wish?" He raised an eyebrow. "Pascal, isn't that just a children's - "

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, bzzzzt! Wrong!" She shook her head vigorously from side to side. "You're _not_ allowed to doubt me on this one. Trust me." She tugged on his hands again. "If you make a wish during a meteor shower, and wish that wish on every single shooting star you see, it _has_ to come true."

He sighed, smiling. "Do you really believe in something like that?"

"Of course!" She returned his smile before her attention shifted back to the night sky. "It's no fun if you go through life only believing what you know. I'm super scientific about everything else, so why shouldn't I dream a little bit about this one thing?" She giggled softly. "It makes me feel happy, anyway."

"Ah." He slid an arm around her back again, drawing her close. "Well, then. I suppose I can humor you just this once."

"You'll wish with me?"

"Just this once," he repeated, and patted her gently on the back. "But what is it that they say...? That wishes must be kept secret, or else they will not come true?"

"That's right! So yeah, no spilling the beans, okay?" She wagged a finger at him. "Now get to wishing before you lose your chance!"

"Ah." He looked back to the stars, watching and waiting for the next meteor to fall, and although he only meant to humor her... Well, he thought, there wouldn't be any harm in making a wish, would there? As foolish as it sounded, it wouldn't hurt anyone - and it would, he guessed, make Pascal happy. "I wonder what it is that I should wish for?" he murmured, hearing another light giggle from his side as he spoke. "Perhaps for wealth, or a new weapon..."

"Hu! You're not supposed to_ tell_!"

"Oh, yes. Then I suppose I will have to wish for something else." A flash of light raced across the sky, and he drew in a breath, hearing her do the same beside him. His eyes closed and he bent his head, and for a moment his mind was blank - but then one thought came to him, as clear as day, and he knew that he had no choice. He made his wish in that moment, speaking the words silently to himself once, then twice, opening his eyes when it was finished. "There," he declared, straightening. "It is done."

"Me too." Another meteor raced by, and then another, and beside him Pascal laughed, her voice echoing in the small area around them. "Make sure you wish again!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and dancing. "It'll definitely come true then, right?"

In lieu of an answer he leaned over to her, cupping her chin in one hand, listening as she gasped softly. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her soundly, drawing out the moment as long as possible, parting from her only when he heard her begin to squeak (because she somehow never remembered to breathe through her nose when they kissed, and had a terrible habit of nearly suffocating herself). Even in the low light he could tell that her cheeks were stained with a blush, and as they sat close together, Hubert could see a meteor fall through the sky in the reflection of her golden eyes. "It has already come true," he said, passing his thumb across her lips. "My wish, that is."

"H - huh?"

"I already have the only thing I could ever truly wish for." He smiled, studying the look of surprise on her face - and he had to admit that he found a strange pleasure in being able to render her speechless. "You are all that I want," he explained. "I spent too long wishing for you, and you alone. It was a selfish wish, but having fulfilled it, I should have no others."

"Hu..." Her gaze fell to where her hands were clenched together in her lap, and her voice softened as she laughed quietly. "You really are a big softy, huh?"

"I am." He caressed her cheek, watching her face break into a happy smile as he did so. He released a breath, his body suddenly trembling, and at that moment he had no choice but to act on his feelings, lest they overwhelm him. "I love you, Pascal," he said, and bent to her again, kissing her lips once, then twice. "And I will always love you," he continued, "regardless of what the future may bring us. No matter what, I will never cease to love you. Even if I cannot promise you anything else, I can promise you this."

"_Stop_ it, Hu, you're gonna make me get all sobby and bawly again..." She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, pressing her forehead into the top of his shoulder. "I love you too," she replied, her voice unsteady. "I - I really, _really_ love you - no matter what - " She leaned into him, choking back what sounded like a cry. "I don't get how you keep doing this to me, but... please don't ever stop... I'm just..." She hiccupped. "I'm so happy I could cry right now!"

He smiled, patting her gently on the back, and said nothing else - because he knew exactly the way that she felt. After the evening before, being able to hold her again, to tell her he loved her, was a dream come true. He hadn't expected to end up on their roof watching meteors shoot across the sky, hadn't expected her to speak of wishes, and hadn't even expected that she would allow him to propose without rejecting him. But here they sat, together, and to Hubert, there was nothing better in the world than that moment.

No, there truly was nothing better. And as he held her in his arms, watching the stars rain down around them, he knew that it would have been foolish to ever wish for anything more.


End file.
